Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Fanon Con
is an event on the wiki that is held four times annually, during Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. The purpose of Fanon Con is to allow users to reveal information and perhaps spoilers about their series in a controlled setting, with a high possibility of other users viewing them due it being advertised, both for signups and when the actual con begins, in highlighted forum threads. Overview Two weeks before the beginning of the season's Fanon Con, a bureaucrat will make a thread to announce the dates for Fanon Con, as well as the themes for the Normal Writing, Creative Writing and Art contests. Users will have two weeks to sign up and submit their entries for Fanon Con. Late entries will not be accepted. After the signups and submissions period is over, the Fanon Con event begins on a Monday with the results of the Normal Writing contest, and continues on to Creative Writing on Tuesday, Overall Writing on Wednesday, Art on Thursday, and the Main Blog on Friday. Chat Presentations are available throughout the week. Contests *'Creative Writing': Contestants are required to write a story that adheres to the theme, the creativity of which is also taken into account. *'Character Creation': Contestants are required to create an original character that adheres to the given theme. *'Alien Creation': Contestants are required to create an original Omnitrix alien that adheres to the given theme. *'Art': Contestants are required to draw (whether digitally or traditionally) something that adheres to the theme. Discontinued Contests *'Normal Writing': Contestants are required to write a normal episode which adheres to the theme. Main Blog The Main Blog is where users display presentations for their upcoming work, showing off new shows, artwork, aliens, or anything, really. Chat Presentations Every Tuesday-Friday of Fanon Con is open to Chat Presentations that may occur anywhere from Noon to 11 PM EST. These presentations are essentially Fanon Con's version of panels and are where exclusive information and Q&As are made available to the public audience. Each Chat Presentation lasts an hour and must be scheduled for a specific time. These presentations are held on the wiki's Discord server, formerly on Planet Chaturn. By User /Archive/User}} Normal Writing Contest 2014 *Spring *Summer *Fall *Winter 2015 *Spring *Summer *Fall *Winter 2016 *Spring *Summer *Fall *Winter 2017 *Spring *Summer *Fall *Winter 2018 *Spring *Summer *Fall Creative Writing Contest 2015 *Fall 2016 *Spring *Summer *Fall *Winter 2017 *Spring *Summer *Fall *Winter 2018 *Spring *Summer *Fall 2019 *Summer *Fall *Ultimate Overall Writing 2015 *Summer *Fall *Winter 2016 *Fall *Winter 2017 *Spring *Summer *Fall *Winter 2018 *Spring Art Contest 2015 *Summer *Fall 2016 *Spring *Summer *Fall *Winter 2017 *Spring *Summer *Fall *Winter 2018 *Spring *Summer *Fall *Winter 2019 *Summer *Fall *Ultimate Character Creation 2018 *Summer *Fall *Winter 2019 *Summer *Fall *Ultimate Alien Creation 2019 *Spring *Summer *Fall *Ultimate Main Blogs 2012 Fanonconlogo2.png|'Spring Fanon Con 2012': June 19, 2012, hosted by Roads Fanonconlogo2.png|'Summer Fanon Con 2012': September 28, 2012, hosted by Paperluigi ttyd Fanonconlogo2.png|'Winter Fanon Con 2012': December 28, 2012, hosted by Paperluigi ttyd 2013 Fanonconlogo2.png|'Spring Fanon Con 2013': March 29, 2013, hosted by Sci100 Fanonconlogo2.png|'Summer Fanon Con 2013': June 28, 2013, hosted by Cartoon44 Fanonconlogo2.png|'Fall Fanon Con 2013': September 27, 2013 , hosted by NickFusi0n Winter Fanon Con 2013 -2.png|'Winter Fanon Con 2013': December 27, 2013, hosted by Sci100. 2014 Spring Fanon Con 2014 Logo.png|'Spring Fanon Con 2014': March 29, 2014, hosted by Lego Master Summer Fanon Con 2014.png|'Summer Fanon Con 2014': June 27,2014 hosted by Ulti and Ahmad. Fall Fanon Con Logo.png|'Fall Fanon Con 2014': September 26, 2014, hosted by Brandon 10. New Fanon Con Logo.png|'Winter Fanon Con 2014': December 27, 2014, hosted by Paperluigi ttyd. 2015 New Fanon Con Logo.png|'Spring Fanon Con 2015': March 27, 2015, hosted by Cartoon44. Summercon2015logo.png|'Summer Fanon Con 2015': Part 1, released on June 26, 2015, and Part 2, June 27, 2015 hosted by Yoponot. Fallfanonconlogo2015.png|'Fall Fanon Con 2015': Part 1, released on September 25, 2015 and Part 2, released on September 26, 2015, hosted by Sci100, ZeVikingSif and Yoponot. BTFFWFC.png|'Winter Fanon Con 2015': December 27, 2015. Starting from this Fanon Con, there are no more hosts. 2016 BTFFSFC2016.png|'Spring Fanon Con 2016': April 10, 2016. Sfc2k16.png|'Summer Fanon Con 2016': July 2, 2016 Btff ffc2016 logowide.png|'Fall Fanon Con 2016': September 30, 2016 Winterfanoncon2016.png|'Winter Fanon Con 2016': December 23, 2016 2017 Sfc2017.png|'Spring Fanon Con 2017': March 17, 2017 SFC2017Logo.png|'Summer Fanon Con 2017': June 30, 2017 FallFanonCon2017.png|'Fall Fanon Con 2017': September 22, 2017 WFC2017.png|'Winter Fanon Con 2017': December 31, 2017 2018 SFC2018.png|'Spring Fanon Con 2018': March 31, 2018 SuFC2018.png|'Summer Fanon Con 2018': June 29, 2018 FFC2018Logo.png|'Fall Fanon Con 2018': October 19, 2018 WFC2018.png|'Winter Fanon Con 2018': December 28, 2018 2019 SFC2019.png|'Spring Fanon Con 2019': March 29, 2019 SumFC2019.png|'Summer Fanon Con 2019': June 28, 2019 FFC2019.png|'Fall Fanon Con 2019': September 27, 2019 UFC2019.png|'Ultimate Fanon Con 2019': December 27, 2019 Category:Fanon Con